The present invention relates to a method for producing an ejector device with several ejectors, in which pressure air from one ejector is fed to a subsequent ejector and so on, whereby the ejector device has a large evacuation capacity in combination with a maximum negative pressure.
In known ejector devices of this kind each of the parts carrying the ejector nozzles is produced separately, machined and joined together to form an ejector housing with its channels. Consequently production of the parts of said ejector housing and the assembly thereof together simultaneously with positioning and fastening of the ejector nozzles, is difficult and time wasting.